


The Hot/Beautiful Barista

by bolt_of_fate



Series: Oh My God They Were Quarantined Roommates [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Kurt Hummel, M/M, Meet-Cute, Roommates, starbucks!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolt_of_fate/pseuds/bolt_of_fate
Summary: Day 1- Starbucks!Klaine - Blaine is a customer who hears Kurt talking to a coworker about needing a roommate...obviously he volunteers.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Oh My God They Were Quarantined Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Hot/Beautiful Barista

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve planned out each day of quaranklaine to connect to an overall story. Each part will be a continuation and the prompt word will be worked out into the story one way or another.
> 
> I have never written fic before, but it’s the end of the world so I figured hey, why not give it a try? Also it’s almost 3am so who knows how this actually turns out. I hope someone enjoys this! Pls be nice!!

Blaine stood in line, dazed from the long day of apartment hunting he just endured. The price for these tiny studio apartments was insane, but what else can you expect from NYC, the city of overpriced ridiculousness.

The person clearing their throat brought him back to reality as the line inched up, and he tiredly took a few steps forward. Being exhausted at only 3pm would be no good, he might even splurge for a venti.

  
Blaine still needed to look at more apartments if he had any hope of escaping the love nest of his current apartment. If he found one more used condom in the living room couch he might actually puke. For the past few months he has tried to compromise with his roommate but of course he and his girlfriend do not understand common courtesy. Not to mention how weird they get if he brings somebody home, a hint of homophobia pervading the apartment. Wasn’t NYC supposed to be all-accepting?

  
Once again, the line moved up and the counter started coming into view. While Blaine wasn’t necessarily looking, he had enough on his plate with audition after audition, his survival job of being a caterwaiter for all of NYC, and the current apartment hunting, but he could not deny himself the eye candy of a certain barista currently making some disgustingly elaborate concoction some tourist must have ordered for the sugar rush.

  
When turned around the barista’s ass looked extremely delectable in pants that had to be tight enough to be uncomfortable, especially with the running back and forth the owner of the pants was doing during the afternoon rush. While Blaine empathized, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for the view.

  
As Blaine stepped closer once more, still enthralled at the graceful movements of the hot barista, the conversation between him and the person at the register drifted over.

  
“-urt, if you really need the money then you can’t be so picky—hi what would you like today? ...Hello?”

  
Blaine snapped out of his daze, looking up to see that it was his turn to order. The girl at the register was smirking at him and glancing over to the Hot Barista. His cheeks bloomed into a blush when he realized he was caught practically drooling over the hot barista’s behind.  
“Oh I’m sorry, obviously I could really use some caffeine since I’m falling asleep on my feet” Blaine flashed the most charming smile he could muster through his exhaustion, trying to cover his embarrassment with the classic ‘I’m tired not a pervert’ excuse. “I’ll have a venti medium drip, with a shot of cinnamon dolce syrup.”

  
As the cashier rang up his order, the Hot Barista came over to find out what his next assignment was, and to apparently continue his conversation with the cashier.

  
“Listen Rachel, it’s your fault I even needed to move out in the first place so you have NO RIGHT to give input on my roommate search. I refuse to deal with mess, or parties that go through the night, or someone who sings scales at preposterous hours—oh wait, that last one was YOU.”

  
The Hot Barista huffed out an exasperated breath, his eyes slightly widening as he met Blaine’s, realizing he was interrupting the order. Blaine was left speechless at the beauty of the Hot Barista, who truthfully was more _beautiful_ than just ‘hot’. The *Beautiful* Barista’s eyes then traveled down Blaine’s body, pausing at his bow tie-one of his favorites, with tiny embroidered red stars on a navy background for luck, and his eyebrow seemed to rise in appreciation.

  
Blaine truthfully didn’t wear bow ties as much as he used too, opting for more casual looks in his day to day life, but the bow tie had gone perfectly with the audition he started his day out with. However, the audition did not _go perfectly_ and he doubted there would be a callback of any kind.

  
After he once again was lost in thought, this time about his horrible morning, Blaine snapped back into focus when the cashier (Rachel?) told him the total. He fumbled for his wallet which was still in his back pocket-normally he prepared and had it out to avoid these awkward pauses in interactions, but he had been distracted, and handed her his credit card.

  
The Beautiful Barista had already left to make his admittedly simple order, so Blaine stepped aside to wait for it. The view from this angle was even more breathtaking, the man’s profile backlit from the window on the other side, showing an elegant silhouette. Once the order was done and the Beautiful Barista walked over with his drink, Blaine knew he had to take a chance to get to know him more.

  
“Medium drip with cinnamon dolce for Blaine?” He asked, sliding the cup across the counter.

  
“That’s me, thank you—WAIT!” the barista had started walking away, but turned around at Blaine’s (embarrassingly loud) shout, “I didn’t mean to overhear, but it sounds like you’re looking for a roommate? I’ve been apartment hunting for days but even the tiniest studio apartment is so expensive compared to the fact that it’s the size of a _closet_ , can I apply?”

  
The Beautiful Barista looked amused, but a little skeptical, at the rush of words Blaine blurted out. Nevertheless, Blaine walked out with the information for the Beautiful Barista— _Kurt’s—_ apartment written on a cup sleeve residing in his back pocket, a meeting set for the next morning. He couldn’t help but feel optimistic, the cardboard digging into him as he saw apartments he wasn’t interested in for the next 3 hours, especially now that he maybe wanted a roommate...or something more.


End file.
